Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2013
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2013 is a game made by Infinity Ward, taking place between Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. Plot The game takes two years after the events of Modern Warfare. The player takes first takes control of Pvt. Patrick Douglas of the USMC, who is at a training base in Afghanistan. After training, a large scale OpFor attack rocks the base, but the Marines defeat the attack. The player then takes control of Sgt. Henry Johnson of the British SAS, as he, Soap, Price, and a SAS squad rescue operatives captured at an Ultranationalist base. The operatives report that Ultranationalist General Sergei Mikhailov is getting weapons from an arms dealer in Thailand. Meanwhile, the Marines rush to help protect another Army base. Command notes that the OpFor attacks are rapidly increasing. The SAS head to Bangkok and fight of his mercenaries and capture the arms dealer. However, their helicopter crashes in the rainforest. The team makes their way to the coast, where they contact command who gives them a plane to ride back to Britain. Back in Afghanistan, Douglas drives a tank and smashes through OpFor lines. They then search an Afghan village for OpFor leader Al-Muhi. They come up empty. Using the information provided by the arms dealer, the SAS head to a secret Ultranationalist in the Himalayas and download secret information. It is revealed that Mikhailov and Al-Muhi and planning to take over Afghanistan, to use as a stepping stone to the rest of Asia. Upon hearing this, the SAS heads to take down Mikhailov, while the Marines plan to take down Al-Muhi. The Marines head to a military complex in the desert, but Al-Muhi escapes on a jeep in a convoy. The Marines ambush the convoy, and they successfully capture Al-Muhi. Al-Muhi reveals that Mikhailov is going to being the attack in five hours. The SAS head to an Ultranationalist base, where a Rockwell B-1 Lancer provides support. They discover that Mikhailov will direct the attack from a plane in the sky. The squad sneaks aboard the aircraft when it takes off. When the aircraft is in air, the SAS attack it, killing all enemies before coming to the control room. They stop Mikhailov before he can activate the command to begin the attack, but he escapes by parachuting out. Cpt. Price remembers that the General had a back-up plan in the Hindu Kush Mts. The Marines attack the fortress, allowing the SAS going to seek out Mikhailov. They stop him before he can activate the codes, but he tries to escape. Johnson manages to kill him by throwing a machete. Levels Act I SNAFU - Train at an Afghan base First Fight - Defend the base from OpFor Friends in High Places - Rescue the captured SAS operatives On the Defensive - Defend another Marines base﻿ Act II Targeted - Take down the Thai arms dealer in Bangkok Landships - Drive a tank and smash through OpFor lines Search and Destroy - Look for Al-Muhi in an Afghan village Jungle Warfare - Make it out of the Thai rainforest The Old Guard - Team up with the "Old Guard" and download important information Act III Down and Dirty - Assault an OpFor base The Convoy - Ambush an OpFor convoy and capture Al-Muhi Command Center - Attack an Ultranationalist base Raining Death - Use a B-1 Lancer to help the SAS assault Jet Lag - Stop Mikhailov before he can begin the attack The Fortress - Break through enemy defenses at Mikhailov's fortress Game Set and Match - Kill Mikhailov before he can begin the assault